villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Icelynn (Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures)
|origin = Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures|occupation = Semi Co-Leader of The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad|skills = Cyrokinesis Ice Powers Combat Fighting Close Ranging Blasting (with Ice Ray and other different weapons regarded collectively by Time Zone) |hobby = Enact crimes for her romantic heed Cactivil Spend time with her sister Crystal Clear |goals = To side with The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad to get more closer to Cactivil (ongoing)|crimes = Accomplice to Mass Murder Theft Weapon Trafficking Illegal Time Traveling |type of villain = Tragic Rival}} Alice Lynn Glacial or mostly known as Icelynn '''is known to be a supportive antagonist for the fictionalized ''Time Majesty: Ruffus Adventures (TMRA). ''She plays a role in serving for The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. Appearance Alice Glacial Before Alice Glacial's transformation into Icelynn. She had appeared to be a regular russian blue cat. She appeared to have a purple sweater much like her mother back then. She had dark navy blue pants and purple shoes. As Icelynn She would appear having blue fur every where and even on her skin. Wearing a purple tux with three buttons on the top of her chest with one on the very bottom. She appeared to have navy blue sleeves and pants with purple shoes. She would appear to have a purple young and have white teeth. And the only thing standing out would be her green eyes. Personality Alice Glacial's for the start used to have been shy and very wary. She used to look up to her sister a lot when she was younger and wanted to be almost like her for the time that she had spent with her. When her older sister Crystal Clear died at the time and Calvin Keen was thrown into the Cacti Pit, she had more of a vengeful angry side of her as Icelynn getting the best of her as Alice Glacial. She eventually created the alter-ego since she merely suggested the name by Time Zone and the name was insisted even more by Overshadow, Cactivil, and Whiteware. She has gotten a lot more closer with Cactivil since they've initiated a group of five of the Cold-Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad which had helped get Cactivil and Icelynn to get the two of each other more closely. Even though Icelynn trusts Calvin enough to at times allow him to manipulate or use her into fighting those who don't agree with him or oppose him, she would eventually be sick of it and wouldn't have a problem sabotaging Calvin's plans. How It All Began She had a life with her parents and her older daughter that she strongly looked up to. Since she gotten sick she was almost about to die from this strong unknown cold that would be strong enough to kill anyone. She was almost able to have a full recovery by Leo Grummel until the surgery was sabotaged by an individual who was against Alice Glacial's parents. In spite of being saved by the Calvin Keen and a time traveler she was forbidden by her parents from ever talking to Calvin Keen. This has caused her to run off and caused her to freeze to death due to her cold until a time traveler saved her and brought her to meet up with Calvin Keen and initiate The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad all together. ' Trivia/Media * She is the second supervillain to be the main member from being in The Cold Blooded P.R.I.C.K.S. Squad. * She has a an older sister named Crystal Clear. ** Who has had given her motivation since the dealing with the aftermath of the death and giving Alice a motivation to being the supervillain Icelynn to try to continue in her way a legacy for her older daughter and her death at the moment. * Icelynn would sometimes turn against Cactivil and see some of the manipulations in him. She wouldn't have a problem with discarding or intervening certain schemes out of retaliation for Calvin's minipulative ways. Category:TMRA Villains Category:Time Majesty Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Tragic Category:Grey Zone Category:Female Category:Sadists Category:Traitor Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Related to Hero Category:Families Category:Pawns Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Friend of the hero Category:YouTube Villains Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Animals Category:Protective Category:Arrogant Category:Envious Category:Empowered Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Revived Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Elementals